


Dirty Red Lights

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: Reyes Vidal never does manage to be anormaljob. But then, Scott isn't quite that himself.





	Dirty Red Lights

Out of the many things that Scott loved about Kadara, at the top of the list was that no one there gave a damn about who you were. Not when what established your place in the pecking order was what you could  _ provide _ .

If that meant that Sloane scoffed through most of their introduction then so be it. No amount of sneering could wave away the fact that she had been the one to order him here. That was more than enough to keep a smile on his face, however placid, under her scrutiny.

“Honestly,” she said, “I don’t see the appeal.”

Scott hitched up one of his shoulders into half of a shrug. “Can’t please everyone,” he replied.

“Except low-grade smugglers, it would seem.” There was a hook to Sloane’s smile as she draped herself back against her makeshift throne; something that let him know she was all too happy to catch him off-guard. “I didn’t want to waste one of my own when his bullshit paid off. Good thing I let him name his own price.”

“Uh-huh.” Scott didn’t think he had made  _ that _ much of a name for himself. There were plenty of people, per Sloane’s own implications, who all too ready to line their pockets with work like his. That was part of the appeal, honestly. “Would help to know the name of this admirer. Maybe I should sign him up for discounts for the free advertisement.”

That, of all things, drew a chuckle out of Sloane. “Of course.” She drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair for a few quick beats. “Reyes Vidal. Ring any bells?”

It really shouldn’t with the amount of smugglers that flocked to a place like this. But, instead, it left Scott gritting his teeth for a quick moment to stick to nodding instead of slapping a hand across his face. He must have managed to sell it at least  _ somewhat _ well if Sloane still thought she had to rattle off instructions on where to go.

Left him having to appear to drag his feet to a place that he could have found with his eyes closed. And not just because Tartarus tended to be a more favored venue for his line of work.

(Although it was certainly part of what had lead him to such circumstances.)

Reyes didn’t even have the grace to look abashed when Scott entered his private room. “Scott!” He lifted his glass in a toast that had just a touch too much sincerity to it not to feel mocking. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.” Scott sighed when the edges of Reyes’ trademark smile wavered. “There are easier ways to get my attention, Reyes.”

“Perhaps.” Reyes knocked back what was left in his glass before casting it aside on the nearby table. Honestly, Scott wished he had a chance to do the same. “But, even you have to admit, this is far less easier for you to dodge than my other attempts at contact.”

“You know I don’t do social calls.” Scott curled his fingers in against his pants, fighting the urge to reach out when Reyes’ face twisted. “I  _ can’t _ .”

“Of course.” There was something entirely too weary to Reyes then; the slump back in his seat done with far less of the usual affected ease. “You are so particular with those rules of yours,  _ cariño _ . I keep telling you they should be recorded somewhere.”

“Why?” It took a little bit of effort to make sure his little burst of laughter didn’t fall flat, but it was worth it for the spark that entered Reyes’ eyes. “You’re the only one that keeps trying to break them.”

“Excellent.” There was an added sharpness to Reyes’ smile now; the bland civility slipping away as he reached out to settle his hands on Scott’s hips. “I would never want to blend in with the rest.”

“As if there was ever a risk of that.”

It wasn’t the safest thing to admit, but that was exactly why he had been dodging the daily pings to his omi-tool. There was nothing good about how Reyes’ could make him bend like this, threatening to shake apart under the barest press of hands. He barely had enough to hold  _ himself _ together most days. There certainly wasn’t anything leftover for a smuggler with soft eyes and an even gentler voice.

(Despite how often he might find himself wishing there was.)

He didn’t realize how far outside of himself his thoughts had drawn him until he actually started at the slide of Reyes’ hands beneath his shirt. He actually had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep a smile at bay when his shove on Reyes’ shoulders was greeted by little more than a grumble into his stomach as the other man nuzzled in.

“Come on,” he said, “it’s not like I can get on my knees for you like this.” He hesitated at the sudden curve of Reyes’ lips against his skin, shaking his head as if that had ever been enough to ward the man off. “Wait, whatever you’re thinking, don’t—” He landed on his back on the bench with one hell of a thud, determined to keep glowering up at Reyes no matter how nice it might be to hear his honest laughter. 

At least until a mouth closed over his, followed close after by a firm form for him to arch into when Reyes reached up to tweak at one of his nipples. “Take your damn gloves off,” he muttered, nipping at Reyes’ bottom lip the first chance he got.

Reyes pulled back to cluck his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Always so bossy.” He did as he was told, though, which meant he couldn’t be in half as bad a mood as claimed. Or at least that was what he thought until there were teeth settling in around his hip, a hand seized around his other side to keep him down.

“Reyes!”

“What do you know?” Reyes pressed a kiss to the mark as though that would be enough to wipe it away. “Another rule broken already.”

“If you’re looking for permission…” Scott sighed, eyelids fluttering at the lips that skated along where his pants slung low. 

“Always,” Reyes murmured. “So…?”

“Asshole,” Scott said, warmth rounding it out too much to be an insult. “The door isn’t even locked.” 

He rolled his eyes when Reyes only shrugged, smile already entirely too mischievous. It wasn’t as if he was about to admit that thinking of someone actually seeing the effect he had on Reyes was hardly a turnoff. Instead he reached down to curl his fingers into Reyes’ carefully maintained coif, scraping his nails over the man’s scalp until he could feel the air rush out of his lungs all at once. 

“Take what you fought for already.”

It wasn’t the normal bit of fun he tended to get, but then, it never was with Reyes.

No one else on Kadara would allow themselves to become so focused on a hooker’s pleasure over their own, after all. But that was just how Reyes was, driving him right up against the edge with his mouth or fingers before letting him settle right back down with soothing hands and peppered kisses.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Scott muttered, somewhere around the fifth (sixth?) go around.

“Oh, now don’t say that.” Reyes dropped a quick kiss to the corner of Scott’s mouth as he threatened to shake apart entirely when he dragged his fingers out. “Where would I be without you?”

Scott could come up with about a dozen smart ass rebuttals for that—along with some far too sappy to linger on—but he settled for action instead. Something he wasn’t about to regret when pressing up with force left Reyes on his back, blinking up as his hands scrambled to find purchase on Scott’s hips.

“Scott?” There were nails dragging across Scott’s skin when he began to ease Reyes’ cock inside of him, but, honestly, that was part of the fun. “Scott!”

“What?” Scott wasn’t going to deny the pant in his voice; not when the forces above had apparently decided it was fair somehow to make Reyes  _ big _ along with that sinful fucking mouth. “Don’t tell me you thought I was going to let you have all the fun.”

“Suppose I’ll just have to get you back next time,” Reyes said. 

There was something almost smug in his expression, just  _ too _ knowing, that Scott was all too happy to wipe away with the roll of his hips.

In the right order of things, it would have been over and done with from there. But with Reyes, it was always easy to be talked into another round of  _ something _ with either a mouth sliding down his throat or a purring voice as fingers almost split him wide.

He wasn’t going to bother guessing at the time when Reyes finally let him drag himself away. All he did know was that there was no way he wasn’t going to be wobbling his way back home tonight, drenched in ways that not even a shower was going to do away with.

Reyes still managed to catch him when he wobbled against the terminal, fingers going tight around his waist. “You could always stay,” he said.

“Will you show me your  _ real _ place?” Scott asked. His eyes darted away, already being able to see the answer in how quick Reyes’ face was to draw up tight.

“Will you not be in another man’s bed come morning?” Reyes sighed, keeping his hand pressed to the small of Scott’s back when the man tried to shift out of his grasp. “Don’t… I never meant to offend.”

“Of course not.” Scott’s smile felt entirely too damn brittle on his face. “I know what I am, Reyes.”

“Right.” Allowing another kiss from Reyes was dangerous, but Scott wasn’t about to fight it when he could already feel what remained of the afterglow spoiling around them. “One day perhaps you’ll realize it doesn’t have to  _ stay _ that way. That’s all.”

“It never is with you.” Scott cut off any further rumblings with a press of lips to Reyes’ cheek. “Promise not to ignore you for so long again.”

“You better not,” Reyes said, jovial tone only partly forced. “It never does to keep a man waiting for long.”

Scott could pretend that he didn’t look back if he did it right when the doors were about to close. Couldn’t claim to have seen Reyes drag a hand over his face or deal with the clutch it left in his gut if he didn’t get caught.

It wasn’t until he was deep into the back end of the slums that his omni-tool buzzed to life, displaying a channel that set itself to private as soon as he answered.

“Did you pull it off?”

“Hello to you too, Sara,” Scott said. “I’m doing fine, thanks for asking.”

His twin blew a raspberry down the line just like he knew she would. “Yeah, yeah, I miss you too,” she said. “But, really, it was tricky as hell to leave Sloane with no option outside of your man.”

“And I’m  _ grateful _ ,” Scott said.

“Because it worked?” Sara pressed.

“Yes, dammit, it did!” Scott rubbed at the bridge of his nose when Sara whistled on the other end. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. It was just...a lot.”

“Scott,” Sara said, voice going like their mom’s would whenever one of them stumbled in with a new scrape. “We don’t have to do it this way, you know. We could always come up with another—”

“We’re in too deep now,” Scott cut across. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He sighed when there was nothing but the crackle of static on the other end. “Sara? I promise, okay?”

“I’ll make sure to send you some Blast-o’s in the next round of rations.” At least he could still manage to make his sister giggle by whooping loud enough for it to echo around the container he was tucked away in. “It shouldn’t take SAM long to decode what you got. Just be careful?”

“Always am,” Scott swore.

It would be easy, really. Just so long he didn’t think for long about the bug he had pressed into Reyes’ terminal. Or what it might unearth.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the list!](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018)
> 
>  
> 
> So, this is partly inspired by an idea that struck me back in the initial release about Scott being awoken ahead of his sister or, at the very least, defying Alec's orders enough to wind up Kadara. Combine that [with an idea of my friend's?](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/177843322390/bishopsknifetriick-redxluna-danaduchy) And, well, have some "the Ryder twins possibly taking over Kadara" au.


End file.
